taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iceprincess59554
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tai-Chi Senjimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iceprincess59554 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ReshiramArc1255 (Talk) 23:41, March 10, 2012 Hi Iceprincess I'm Finelia1997 (a name I made up if Finn was a girl). I'm new here as well but I've already edited a lot of articles. If you need help just ask. I'm sorry but no. if you want use pics from the episode that are already seen in the english version from the chinese version then yes. they want to keep the future episodes as a surprize well try posting them again and then check the next day Can you help me edit my wikia PLEASE -----> http://tai-chi-chasers.wikia.com I love your edits Iceprincess. Although I can't you beat me to become second place. Nice work. But I'll make a comeback soon so watch out I'm here everyday because I don't have plans for spring break. Sorry I don't know. But how does finn shock the chasers more than once in the next episode. I was reading the coments on youtube and this user said that Finn's past will be revealed in episode 35- Finelia1997 Thx.... Umm do you think I could can edit main paragraph or do minor edits cuz my grammar is kinda iffy. Earthgirl42 04:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC)earthgirl42 Hey Iceprincess there's a picture finn from the episode 24 smiling can you please find it for me. I have a total disadvantage for finding photos online. it really hard. Can you show me. Thanks- Finelia1997 Ah the link u showed me wont work D; i think i need a new one -.- Blaze22b 23:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Blaze22b Thx for the link iceprincess your awesome Blaze22b 01:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) while your editing a character look under features and media and u see templates pick the infobox one Blaze22b 03:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help with adding templates to the other charactersBlaze22b 21:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about that but thats to much work ill just start from episode 1 to 3 then skip all to way the parts were currently on. i plan on gettting rid of the other Episode Pages then adding the links to the episode.Blaze22b 21:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ice :DBlaze22b 23:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I need help with Dag i barely know anything about him lol XD Blaze22b 23:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) okay thank you for trying to help Blaze22b 23:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what's going on with these new information boxes on the character pages. But I don't like the fact that they now have the old pictures I posted for their faces. Not to mention that some of the articles you edited need fixing such as mispelled words or your sentences not making sense. I hope these can be corrected so that the Wiki works smoothly and that people can understand the articles. ReshiramArc1255 18:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks for the info :p Blaze22b 23:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) hey ice should we add anymore couples pages or any couple fanfictions asking your opinion on the matterBlaze22b 23:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Fanfictions (alternately referred to as fanfiction, fanfic, FF, or fic) is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fan of the original work, rather than by the original creator. And Episode 26 came out on Hulu why did u ask me whats a fanfiction when im a hundred percent sure u already knew what it wasBlaze22b 00:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) im a 7th grader :p im serious btw im not jk. Blaze22b 00:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) do you know the name of the gun tai chi card if so please list on the site ok thank you u know how do add a chat box that doesnt need a link just to go to because mine sucks XD Blaze22b 23:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) i AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING THIS BEFORE. Happy Past Birthday. Blaze22b 23:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) HI it's me Franzyfan1998 anyway thanks for the link. I just have one problem (not to sound rude) it's taking forever to load (again sorry to be complaining). Franzyfan1998 20:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Franzyfan1998 Cool u almost have enough achievement points as ReshiramArc Great job Ice :p Blaze22b 21:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) that sucks -.- Blaze22b 21:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem i can do that no worries :p Blaze22b 03:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol u never asked me if i had a youtube account XD Blaze22b 21:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) shouldn't the favorite couple for rai and bibi be the one when bibi is blushing at rai that look more cute :p I was looking at Deviantart Page and realizing that there are some pretty good art out there about Tai Chi Chasers. My question is can we have a page or something that has these pictures on them and giving the people who originally worked on the pictures credit, if this is posible for this wiki to do or not. FreelancEricSH3 18:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the AnswerFreelancEricSH3 02:43, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info and you can call me bye my real name if you like Aima Karar sorry ice i don't think its possible i recorded it on my tv and i dont have a camera to record it and send it to my youtube account so i cant help out sry Blaze22b 13:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) congrats on getting ranked number 1 on the site and thx for the site links :p yeah we definitely have time to do that and i think its a good idea Blaze22b 23:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Rai and Bibi aw fine maybe Rai and Sena then :p Blaze22b 00:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) we can make more then one page about then cant we :p Blaze22b 00:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) idk i'll think about it Blaze22b 00:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks iceprincess Blaze22b 23:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually Iceprincess I already posted a story there- Aima here are the links for Perfect Harmony and Shine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5AV1nwHOg0------perfect harmony http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjoydu0WrYQ-------shine Btw are you KazarinaIceAngel15 Aima okay iceprincess I just posted my story on my blog so that you can enjoy it----aima hey iceprincess long time no see and sry i couldnt come on the site much my parents took me to england for a trip btw congratz on gettind devoted badge Blaze22b 16:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) i think the rai and sena 2nd fanfiction page should be about a love triangle about rai sena and finn does that sound like a good idea. Blaze22b 16:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) lol i got bored so i decided to add couples pages Blaze22b 19:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) man you're good how'd you knowFranzyfan1998 23:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Franzyfan1998 You. Know ice princess you seem talented enough why don't you write a fanfiction about tai chi chasers it'll be fun don't worry about what other people will say. You'll be great --Finelia1997 19:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Finelia1997 So what you think if my fanfic I just got it this week Its nice that you are trying to find the voice actors of the charactersFranzyfan1998 01:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or did how many pages this wiki have just drop from 70 something down to 36? Did i miss something. FreelancEricSH3 04:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah It seems like all the pages are here, but where it read how many pages are on this wiki it was like 70 something. Maybe there were a bunch of just blank pages or pages nobody knew existed? I don't know but it just curious and all that matters is that the main pages that most people go to are still here and haven't been deleted. FreelancEricSH3 20:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not giving up now. this story is the best one yet my friend silentdargon cheered me up Iceprincess can you help me with my wiki if you read my story alfea thats what the wiki is about. type in the secret circle wiki on google Start on lila. I thought she would be a great addition to the secret circle. the lila page is all yours.Finelia1997 (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC)finelia1997 its been too long ice- Aima Hey Ice um could you like post the sites on the main page please you know so people can find it easier cause it's about time we show it.Franzyfan1998 (talk) 21:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) H-Hi, i'm Ari, i was wondering, since you're top dog around here and all, i was wondring if you could give me some Tai Chi pointers. It'll mean a lot if we can be friends, too, i mean, if your up for it, it's ok if your not. I just wanted to ask and say hi. Well, see yah. :)